1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance camera systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for supporting a surveillance camera inside an enclosure, as well as methods and apparatus for controlling the temperature inside such an enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surveillance cameras and related systems is becoming increasingly more prevalent. Not only are surveillance cameras used in such traditional institutions as banks and casinos, but their use has spread to retail and business establishments, indoor and outdoor entry points, airport security checkpoints, government buildings, parking lots, and the like.
In the field of surveillance cameras, it is often necessary for a surveillance camera to be mounted in a housing that is located in a remote or outdoor location such as the top of a pole, on a ledge, on the side of a wall, the underside of an eave, etc. Such locations often make it difficult for installation or service personnel to access the enclosure and the camera inside during both installation and maintenance. During installation, the camera must be properly positioned within the enclosure in order to operate correctly. In many cases, camera enclosures are relatively small leaving little room for adjustability. The camera lens must be positioned an appropriate distance from the viewing panel so that clear images are received, but this positioning should not crowd or unnecessarily bend the wires and cables leading from the camera or the related electronics. Excessively bent wires may break or fail and/or may reduce the rate of data transfer to and from the camera and electronics.
Traditionally, a surveillance camera is installed on a plate using a screw that is tightened through the plate into a receiving opening in the bottom of the camera. The plate with installed camera is then attached to a surface in the camera housing ordinarily using two or more additional screws. Only after the camera has been screwed to the plate, and the plate screwed to the housing is the installer able to determine whether the position of the camera on the plate is acceptable. If not, the plate must be unscrewed from the housing, and the camera unscrewed from the plate in order to adjust its position. In many cases, such camera mounting plates include a series of openings through which the camera mounting screw extends. If a given opening does not provide the correct position for the camera, another opening must be selected which could be as far as ¼ inch or ½ inch away from the initial opening. This may result in an over-adjustment of the position of the camera, which must be re-attached using a screw through the new opening in the plate, and the plate again attached with screws to the enclosure. This is a time-consuming, frustrating and inefficient process.
The same kinds of difficulties are encountered when an installed camera is replaced with a new or different camera. The lens and body of the new camera may be of a different length than the original camera, requiring the same cumbersome positioning process to be repeated for the new camera in the field. This process can become more cumbersome, frustrating and time-consuming if the camera is mounted in a location that is remote or difficult to access. Accessing such a camera may be further compounded if special tools are required to first open the enclosure and to then remove the camera.
Thus, when installing or servicing a surveillance camera in the field, it is desirable that a minimum number of tools be needed in order to gain access to the camera and electronics inside the enclosure. It is also desirable to provide a support structure for a surveillance camera that is easy to attach and remove, and that allows the position of the camera to be easily adjusted thereon.
Many existing camera housing enclosures include heating elements to help keep the front viewing panel clear of moisture on cold days. Such heating elements are generally deployed at the side(s), top and/or bottom of the viewing panel so that heat may readily reach the panel. However, positioning front panel heaters near the front panel itself takes up a considerable amount of the limited space inside the enclosure, and can interfere with the operation of the camera and electronics. During warm temperatures, surveillance cameras and their related electronics must not become excessively hot or their functionality will be affected, so it is important to be able to remove heat from the camera at such times It is therefore desirable to provide more efficient ways of keeping the front panel of a camera enclosure clear during cold temperature periods, and for providing efficient transfer of heat out of the camera enclosure during warm temperatures.